


Beyond the Moonlight

by jessahmewren



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Season/Series 11, The Search For William, Unremarkable house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/pseuds/jessahmewren
Summary: Mulder wakes up in the middle of the night to find Scully has had a dream about William.  A ficlet.





	Beyond the Moonlight

-0-0-0-

He found her on the porch, her knees hugged to her chest, sitting on the top step.  She was staring out over the open field of their front yard where the shadows absorbed the moonlight.  

The boards creaked under his feet and she turned, her large wet eyes looking up at him.  “I had a dream,” she said, answering his unspoken question.  Mulder was pulling on a t-shirt over his bare chest.  It was 2 am.

He turned then and went back into the house, returning only moments later with an afghan from the couch. Wordless, he settled it around her shoulders.  

She gathered it around her, slender fingers securing it with the same deftness that they had used to autopsy victims, save lives, and wipe his tears.  He pulled her close, settling stiffly beside her.  

“You wanna tell me about it?”  

His voice was low and rumbling quiet. Somewhere an owl bellowed.  She lay her head against the warm firmness of his shoulder.  “I saw him Mulder.  I still feel him.  He’s out there.  Somewhere.”

Her eyes opened and he followed their direction to the inky blackness, beyond the moonlight and into the dark unknown of the early morning.  He squeezed her arm, encouraging her.  

“He was…in a room. Calling to me.  Calling to us.” She sat up, looking at him, her eyes soft.  “He’s calling to us now.”  

Scully looked so helpless he wanted to gather her up...pour into her all the answers of the universe. But he had none to give.  He had only himself.  He cupped the back of her neck, pulling her closer still.  He kissed the corner of her eye, her temple, the top of her head--and in so doing, their son somewhere locked in her dreams.  

“We’re going to find him Scully,” he whispered into her hair.  And as he looked out into the darkness, he pulled the blanket around them and prayed to God, the stars, or whoever was listening that he was right.  

-0-0-0-


End file.
